During maintenance and/or repair of switchgear, it is important to ensure that power to the device is interrupted. While power may be shut off locally, many switchgear applications allow for remote operation. Thus, to ensure the safety of operators working on switchgear it would be useful to provide a device which electrically isolates the switchgear motor, provides a visual indication of the status of the switchgear and also provides a means to mechanically ensure the switchgear will not be operated from a remote location.